nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit (Leap Day)
Fruits are the only pickups in Leap Day. Appearance Fruits are roughly half the size of Yolk. Each fruit wobbles up and down a bit in its idle position. The fruits come in six varieties: apples, bananas, strawberries, cherries, kiwi and oranges. Game information Fruits are dispersed throughout the entire level and are seen floating in the air. They are collected immediately upon Yolk touching them. Each individual fruit increases the fruit counter on the top-left-corner HUD by 1. Any fruit obtained is saved in-game, even after the protagonist dies. Fruit can only be lost after collection if the game is exited in between checkpoints, in which case the fruit that was acquired in between the checkpoints will be reset. If the player closes the game after saving at a checkpoint and re-opens it, the fruit from previous checkpoints are respawned and can sometimes be seen in view of the currently saved checkpoint, but all fruit collected is still take into account on the HUD. Fruit types are purely aesthetic and are randomly selected. Each group of fruits have a set amount of varieties that will appear, and fruit types are selected at random for each variety. For example, if there are five fruits in a line with only one variety appearing, a fruit type will be selected at random from the six available and will be applied to every fruit of the group. However, a group of four fruits with four varieties appearing will mean that every fruit will always be different from each other, with every fruit type having an equal chance of appearing. When players reach a checkpoint platform and without purchasing a premium upgrade, they are able to go into the checkpoint sideroom. Players have the option of spending twenty fruits or watching an advertisement to activate the checkpoint. If the game is played offline, then players can only spend fruit to use the checkpoint. With the premium upgrade, the fruit serves no direct purpose in the game but can still be collected for completion purposes. Once Yolk hits the button on top of the cup to finish the level, the percent of fruit obtained is tabulated. If players successfully have all fruit with a 100% completion, a picture of an apple with a gold crown underneath it is added to the date of the level on the calendar. Variations A larger sized fruit may appear infrequently in some predetermined areas of a Leap Day level. These larger fruits are worth five smaller fruits. Upon collecting it, a "coin collection" sound effect is heard, as opposed to a regular fruit's "popping" sound. Only apples, strawberries, cherries and kiwis can appear as larger fruits, thus excluding oranges or bananas. Gallery Leap Day full completion screen.png|The percentage indicator displayed once the cup button is hit. Leap Day calendar with fruit indicator.png|The fruit indicator as seen on the calendar. The May 11 date has all fruit collected. LeapDay_fruits_large.png|All large fruit variants Trivia *While the locations of the fruit remain the same in a level, the actual type of fruit can vary if the player restarts the level or exits the game and plays from the current checkpoint. *The type of fruit on the HUD indicator changes to the type of fruit that was most recently collected. *Even though there are multiple types of fruits, apples are always the default one used for the 100% fruit cup or menu icons. *Watermelons and pineapples were intended to be in the game, and can be seen in the the May 30th, 2015 preview of Leap Day, but were not included due to being forgotten in development and not getting an animation . References Category:Pick ups